An Earthly Wrestling Challenge
by Dangerous-Heights
Summary: Roadhandler is dispatched to earth to be undercover in a fighting tournament to investigate con activity behind it and he teams up with an unlikely organic. It's my first story guys and it's a Tekken and Tf crossover to celebrate tekken 7. No characters belong to me
1. Chapter 1- Sign Up

The king of the iron fist tournament is a yearly event that almost on planet earth is eager to watch as it featured massively-muscular men wrestle and punch each other as they fight for the glorious cash-prize. Just a few months before the wrestling championship would begin , thousands of eager young wrestlers sign up and train for this event. Not all of them were human, some were cyborgs and mutants with extraordinary powers that could defeat a strong male adult with just the snap of a finger. However one special volunteer stood out among all of them , he wasn't human nor a mutant; Quite in fact, he is a human sized robot with broad red arms , yellow body and bright blue eyes. He wasn't jack-7 , if that's what your wondering...

The small mech stood in line between two sweaty muscular wrestlers as they waited for their turn in a Que, when his com turned on and a rather commando like voice spoke.

"Roadhandler are you inside" Asked the voice.

Roadhandler , the small mech's designation replied. "Affirmative, Optimus in the Que for the auditiom."

"Very good , roadhandler now once in find and gain information of decepticon activity within this tournament. We don't know what they are up to." The prime replied.

"Willingly sir." Roadhandler acknowledged.

Soon enough it was his turn at the counter where the old-fashioned clerk looked up to him with a cigarette on her lip. "Fighting style?"

"Excuse me?" The red mech raised an eyebrow.

"Fighting style." The woman repeated firmly.

"Oh uum Professional Wrestling." Roadhandler replied.

The secretary took note of it and without looking up asked. "name?"

Roadhandler's vocalizers tightened with this statement , he didn't know if any cons were watching him right now but then again he is gonna be shown in front of the whole world and using a false name is stupid as the cons are probably watching him. So he gave in.

"Roadhandler."

"Thank you , now move along to the waiting room." The clerk said as she stamped a paper of him.

The red mech gave a nod and walked towards the big doors when it open as a blonde fairly muscular man in a boxing attire walked out , he gave the mech a slight smirk but said nothing as he walked on.

Roadhandler looked at him , dumbfounded he didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult . Shrugging it off , he walked forwards to the room. Anxious of what the coming months would hold.


	2. Chapter 2- Fight night

'2 months later'

The arena was full of cheering spectators as roadhandler found himself quite transfixed by the scene as the fighting ring lit up while the annoucement screen showed the photos of the various fighters in the tournament.

Most rookies would have stood in the limelight as long as possible , grinning and posing for the reporters and fans. Roadhandler on the other hand simply greeted them politely or smiled sheepishly for the cameras.

That was when the beaming voice of the announcer cutted in the seance short. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd went feral wild as they cheer. "YES!"

"Our battle for tonight is between two brutes! One Flesh One Metal!" The announcer continued as roadhandler eyed the screen as the silhouettes of two people appeared in a TV screen.

"Opponent 1 . KING!" He says as the picture of the masked wrestler appeared and took shape.

At the same time , King also appeared waving to the crowd as he leaped into the ring. His appearance and overall physique shocked roadhandler. For a human ; he was tall and absolutely riddled with muscle , he wore blue wrestling tights with golden boots and gloves , of course his jaguar mask makes up for his whole costume as his signature look.

King waved to the crowd and flexed his muscles , which made them cheered louder as the announcer continued his speech. "The next opponent a newbie ROADHANDLER!"

The autobot's optics widened at this news , the first match of the season was between him and probably a veteran wrestler judging by king's fans.

Soon enough he was pushed into the ring by the large bouncers while the crowd simply cheered at this scene. Fixing himself up roadhandler finally met the eyes of his opponent. King was probably a foot taller than the autobot and is ten times more bulkier due to the muscle he has.

Roadhandler knew that king smiling behind the mask to intimidate and despite the lucahdor's large size , he offered a hand to the autobot.

"Name's King. " he rawred like a real jaguar , even though everyone understood him.

Roadhandler shyly shook it. "I'm Roadhandler."

"So roadhandler. Your new huh?" The wrestler asked looking a little down on him.

"It seems that wa- " Roadhandler was about to say when the stage hands instructed them to go their respective corners.

The autobot went towards his corner to see a red-haired massively muscular human in his early 30s wearing a matching red shirt , blue jeans and combat boots. He knew who this human was.

"So here for guidance hide?" Roadhandler mused as he sat down on the stool as the humanform of the big red veteran smiled "Nope here to catch you when you fall."

"That's a nice encouragement for fight." Roadhandler sarcastically laughed.

"You'll be fine Roady!" Ironhide grinned as he popped the joints of the small mech. "Now you should you use your opponent's strength and weight against him. Understand?"

"Understood sir!"

A little later...

The bell rang and both fighters stood up , fists up ready as king bounced on the balls of his feet while roadhandler took a much more steady stance.

Hearing news that king was more of a defensive fighter , roadhandler knew that being the offender here could lead to an impending disaster; He had to be quite careful when throwing attacks.

King gave a roar and ran up towards the autobot with surprising speed which almost caught roadhandler off guard as king jumped into the air with a form of a drop kick. The autobot narrowly dodged and delivered a strong punch towards the wrestler's face making him stumble a bit.

The autobot threw another punch only for the wrestler to catch it and lift him up to his shoulders before jumping up sideways effectively slamming the bots head to the ground hard.

Before the autobot could even standup , the luchador grabbed his legs and began spinning him around quickly. Roadhandler was surprised at the strength of this human , as he wasn't even showing any signs of struggle as he lifted him.

Soon enough , roadhandler was tossed to the ropes of the rings making it expand upon impact. He had to strike back this time or he is scrap.

King tossed a punch only for the autobot to catch his fist and deliver a hard punch to the wrestler's stomach, causing him to grunt but his abs absorbed the punch. roadhandler then threw the wrestler to the ground and swung his leg , striking king right in the side causing him to roll towards a corner.

The wrestler however stoodup and with a roar , he charged at the autobot who stood his ground. Anticipating this , roadhandler jumped in time narrowly avoiding the charge. He hopped from king's muscled back , the force sent the wrestler down on the floor. Before king could even stand , the autobot extended his right arm punching the side of the wrestler's face knocking him out instantly.

The defeat of king shocked the whole crowd, They were absolutely speechless at the defeat of their favorite wrestler at the hands of this newbie robot. Then slowly some of them cheered which made the entire arena yell.

"ROADHANDLER!"

The autobot looked at the unconscious form of king before turning towards the crowd as they cheered his name. Roadhandler had always been a humble autobot , he waved to the crowd before giving a small bow like an english gentleman.

Ironhide grinned at this victory and went over to the ring and raised roadhandler's right arm to the cheering crowd , which made them more ecstatic.

Roadhandler reveled in the attention when he heard groaning from behind him, turning his helm; he saw king rubbing his head in pain. Dropping the facade , he went over the luchador's side and helped him up to his feet. King was surprised by this bot's humbleness, because most winners would simply dance around in the spotlight and pose for the cameras after their victory. Roadhandler on the other hand was different ; he watched as he felt the robot helped him back up to his feet. The crowd itself to was surprised on this.

" You okay? You put up a good fight up there." Roadhandler complimented.

king smiled behind the mask. "Im fine met worse and your a worthy opponent."

"Thanks king." Roadhandler smiled as he handed king to hide who inspected him. The old veteran may not be ratchet, but he is good at treating wrestling injuries due to his experiences back in Iacon's ghetto underground fight clubs.

Roadhandler turned back to the crowd and waved as their cheer became louder.

Break...

"That robot is an amazing fighter. " A tall blonde woman in a black suit proclaimed as she watched the mysterious robot waved to the crowd from the balcony of their V.I.P room above the arena.

" Yes he is nina." Replied a tall man in a dark suit, in fact the overall appearance of the man was quite intimidating. He was tall with black spikey hair, a large muscular build and eyes which seem like a demon. He was none other than the infamous "Jin Kazama"

" What do you think we should do with him? He could be a valuable test subject, good enough to replace the Jacks." Nina suggested as she leaned towards the room's glasswall.

"We could do that , but not now nina. We have other businesses to attend to." Jin replied before walking out of the room followed by his female accomplice.

Meanwhile..

"Your tough for a hu...Uh wrestler king. " Ironhide stuttered as he pat king's back, he couldn't use the word human obviously that would not blow his cover but also sound stupid.

"Thanks uum?" King asked as he popped his shoulder.

"Well call me Hid-..NO HUD! short for hudson." Ironhide smiled sheepishly.

"Well Thanks hud , btw the roadhandler bot did you train him to be like that?" The luchador asked as he put his hands on his hips as he watched the said bot pat a fans head.

"Nope , his creators trained him. I was a simply manager for his fights. " ironhide lied as he carefully observed his surroundings for any con activity. Thankfully there was none at the moment.

"I see. Well i thought you trained due to the beef you had. " king proclaimed as he pointed to red bot's muscular upperbody which caused hide to blush.

"Nah I just like to keep in shape." He replied. " You have quite a build to." Ironhide gestured to king's overall massive musclemass.

The wrestler blushed behind his jaguar mask. " This is what you get for training everyday non-stop for Ten years. I'm still a young cub being only 29." King ended with a chuckle.

Ironhide smiled and he turned to see a trio of oddly dressed men sitting side by side at the center of the cheering audience; One had short hair and wore a red air force uniform with some white tracings, the man next to him had a pompadour haircut wearing a blue and white similar airforce uniform. The last one had long hair wearing another similar uniform only this time is purple and white.

The veteran's optics narrowed his optics on this group , that is when he realized who these three are.

"Roadhandler!" He commed which caught the small bot's attention as he turned to older bot.

" The seekers 6 o'clock." Ironhide continued as he turned to see the three stare down at him. He could see starscream's mouth slowly curled to a smirk.

That was when a bright flashing light blinded the entire arena which caused some bystanders to cover their eyes, then in a flash three robotic giants stood on where the trio of humans once sat. They towered over everyone with malicious grins.

King's mouth dropped which was evident with mask's mouth expanding downwards as he stared up the giant bots. They were probably around 30 feet tall and they gleamed with bristled armor and advanced weaponry. Their metal wings sprouted from their backs each ending with a weird pointy symbol. Their monstrous optics graze through around the arena.

That was when the one in red looked down at the shocked spectators. "Boo."

It immediately sent panic to the crowd as they rushed to the nearest exits , some parents carried their children on their shoulders while some couples abandoned each other on the seats. One child got his foot stuck on a chair leg , he struggled to get loose when the purple robot made eye contact with him.

He smirked and lifted a foot , this hadn't gone unnoticed by king who immediately rushed to the kid when all of a sudden he was stopped by something ...A HAND?!

Looking up, The wrestler saw a giant red robot looking down at him with bright blue eyes and a gentle smile on his grey face.

"Hold it Wrestler , YOu get the kid and I'll handle the Evil doer." He advised.

King gasped, he recognized that voice. "Hud?"

"Not Hud, IronHide. " The bot smiled before pulling out a blaster out of thin air and shot the seeker in the shoulder sending him to the arena's seats.

King recollected himself and ran towards the kid, only to have roadhandler ran past him and jumped off the ring grabbing the child. Handing him to king.

" You take the kid , I'll assist ironhide. " The small bot said before running towards his bigger partner.

King couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him; Massive robots were engaging in fist fights in the arena and the bot he was fighting with earlier is now engaging the titans. This looked like a scene from a kiddy robot film , only that it was real. His trance was broken when the kid , he was holding gave a cry for his scarred leg. The wrestler gave a rush towards the nearest exit.

The entire arena was in total chaos. Spectators ran for the nearest exits as giant robots fought each other on what was once the wrestling ring. Some tekken soldiers attempted to contain the commotion only to be vaporized by the blasters of the jets. Starscream stepped on a soldier , not seeing roadhandler jump up and gave his face a hard punch causing the seeker to stumble.

Ironhide wrestled with skywarp while thundercracker took care of most of the opposing human forces. Roadhandler lunged at starscream again only to be slapped away by the much bigger robot.

"Back off pipsqueak!" The red seeker snapped as he stood up only to have his purple brother thrown at him, sending them out of the arena and onto the street.

Thundercracker surveyed the arena for any more opposing human forces , most of the soldiers arriving were slaughtered immediately by his null-rays.

King returned back to the arena , hoping to help any more that got caught in the crossfire . He couldn't really make out what was going on. But he knew that he had to help any of those injured. Scanning the crowd that is when he saw a heavily injured soldier clutching what once was his leg.

Thundercracker gave an evil smirk as his sensors came up empty on the scan revealing all of the humans have been killed, however a groan escaped from below. Looking down, he saw a heavily injured soldier on the ground having his leg blown off. The seeker chuckled lifted a foot and set it down towards the dying human, intent of delivering the final blow. Then suddenly he felt his foot stop just inches from the human, he looked down to see a heavily muscular wrestler with a jaguar mask holding it up. IT was King! The wrestler that fought the autobot while he was watching awhile ago. He realized.

King gave a growl and slung the seeker aside to the ground with all of his strength. Landing in a heap , TC grunted and immediately charged his blaster towards king. The wrestler rolled out of the way before picking the soldier up, running away.

The blue seeker was heavily disappointed because not only was the masked human able to escape but humiliated him as well. He was about to get up to see roadhandler jump up and elbowed his face , knocking him back down.

Ironhide meanwhile exited the arena only to be met with a car thrown at his face by starscream , causing the old bot to hold his face. While distracted the seeker immediately shot him with his null-ray sending him back inside to the building.

Starscream and skywarp stood up ,dusting themeselves. When the roar of several engines circled their audio receptors. Turning their helms , they saw a fleet of vehicles driving towards them; One was a large red and blue semi-truck , A yellow VW beetle, A striped martini porsche racing car and a white and red ford ambulance.

Skywarp gritted his dentas on this. "Starscream We can't take them all, we have to go now."

"Your right. " starscream replied before comming thundercracker. "Brother The autobot cavalry has arrived , get your aft out of there. "

The two jets ran to the opposite direction and transformed into their jet modes , flying away from the scene. Thundercracker soon burst through the arena roof and followed suite.

Break...

King placed the soldier on a medical stretcher as the medical experts treated the poor man, once he was on.

The entire police force arrived on the scene but made no attempts to engage the giant robots, because dare i say it ...They're cowards. Especially after they saw what the blue one did to the tekken soldiers.

Half of the spectators at the arena were badly injured , but thankfully no civilian lives was lost on the battle.

The wrestler sat down on a bench contemplating the whole scenario of what just happened , a few minutes ago. He had never seen robots that big before nor as sentient , since jack-7 or the tekken androids he fought during training. What was their purpose on the arena. Was it a terrorist attack or a test for one of the mishima's new devices for world domination.

King sighed and clenched his fists, only the robot he fought with earlier holds the answers to these turn of events.


	3. Chapter 3- Megatron

The damages and fatalities at the arena sent the entire board of the mishima into chaos as they would handle law suits and complaints about their security and other mishaps. Jin chose to stray from the meeting as he lounged in his office watching video replay of the fight between the giant robots .

They were just amazing and extraordinary to watch as they formed weapons out of thin air to fight each other , but what's more amazing is that they can morph into such vehicles. Being the three jets who escaped in the ending .

A knock on his door sounded.

"Come in."

The door opened and came nina in , she had an emotionless look on her face but you could tell she was bringing some bad news in.

"Jin, the board wants to see you right now. " She proclaimed.

Jin didn't bother looking up as he was to transfixed by the strength and technology of the robots. Their designs were flawless as they were huge and powerful. Perfect assets for the rise of the mishima.

"Nina tell the board , the meeting is adjourned. Get the jacks. " He replied as he shut his laptop.

The blonde raised a brow on this statement. "Why?"

"Because We are going hunting for giant robots." He said dismissively as he walked past her.

Meanwhile...

Roadhandler looked up to see the three seekers fly away through the large hole of what was once the arena's roof. The decepticons are formidable fighters , but they are also cowards at the same time especially starscream.

"Yeah you better run!" Roadhandler taunted.

Ironhide meanwhile smiled at the sight before turning his helm towards the arriving autobot backup. The scene was huge and broadcasted on live TV, impossible to miss. Making . That is why he didn't call for backup.

Optimus drove in front of him and transformed , followed by the other autobots.

"Woah did we just miss the fun?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Fraid so , meister." Ironhide replied , smiling.

"So what happened hide? Why did megatron send the seeker brothers to the arena?" Optimus asked.

" We never got to ask them , they just transformed and attacked us." Ironhide explained as he crossed his arms and leaned like some old cowboy.

" That is- " Optimus was about to say when the image of what seems to be a squadron of fighter jets appeared in the sky heading towards him. The prime nudged his soldiers as they all took out their blasters aiming for the sky.

Ironhide took out his faithful blaster as the leading jet or starscream transformed, followed by his subordinates.

"I've brought my own cavalry Prime!" The red seeker smirked.

"starscream , you have been foolish to show your face here. You brought danger and death towards the innocent humans present! " Optimus yelled as he aimed his blaster at the air commander.

"Who cares about the humans prime?" Starscream retorted as he charged his null-rays.

"What do you want with this tournament?"

" That is one thing , you should ask megatron yourself prime. " He laughed. "Since according to him I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

Optimus growled and he fired , followed by his own troops. The seekers scatter and soon land and they engaged in up close combat with one another. While some remained in the air , shooting down at the autobots.

Break...

Surprisingly the fight between the giant robots was unnoticed as it was a long walk from one side of the arena to the other as king walked casually towards the backstage of the arena, he was intent on getting information out of roadhandler.

Soon enough he had reach the main ring where the robot was casually sitting down on one of the audience chairs with his legs crossed.

"Roadhandler!" The wrestler called out even though it sounded like a jaguar roar.

The bot looked down towards him and stood up. "King!"

King walked up towards the autobot , he was obviously glaring behind the mask as he crossed his arms.

Roadhandler sighed and sat up straight. " I suppose you want some answers on what's going on huh?"

"You suppose correctly."

The yellow bot opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden optimus prime was thrown into the arena , landing in front of the two. King made eye contact with the large blue and red robot , as it showed some look of concern towards him.

"You human out of here now!" He spoke gesturing towards king .

" I'm not leaving until i know what's going on here!" King retorted. " Who are you?"

OPtimus inwardly sighed as he sat up. "My name is optimus prime and i am the leader of the autobots."

King raised a brow behind the mask. "autobots?"

Before optimus could answer , starscream hopped into the hole where the prime was thrown through earlier.

"There you are Optimus , I have been wondering where you have been!" The seeker remarked sarcastically.

Roadhandler clenched his fists as king realized that he was one of the three robots from earlier. Optimus stood up and pulled out his blaster and shot starscream in the torso sending the seeker out of the arena.

The prime turned to king as roadhandler climbed up to his shoulder. "I'll discuss myself later , Now is too dangerous. Get out of the area now!" He said before running out of the arena and into the fight zone.

Ironhide dodge a punch from thundercracker before kneeing the seeker in the belly , causing him to off. The red bot then picked up him up facing down before jumping up , landing hard. Smashing the seeker's head to the ground. TC then stood up and punched the red mech down.

Bumblebee and Jazz on the other hand dealt with skywarp and thrust. Thrust was an easy seeker to shoot down while skywarp was a difficult one to pin down due to his teleportation device.

Even though both forces have equal number , the autobots' better training became the cons' disadvantaged as their arrogance lorded over them. Soon two coneheads seeker fled the scene , it was thrust and ramjet who fled.

King meanwhile exited the areana following the two robots out , only to stop as a car was thrown at him. The wrestler rolled out of the way in time as he looked up to see starscream and optimus grappling one another with both arms locked.

He had to help someway as he noticed the prime loosing a bit due to his injuries. Looking to his right , king saw an abandoned taxicab. The wrestler ran towards it grabbing the undersides. slowly to no effort he lifted it right above his head and threw it with all his might with a loud jaguar roar.

It hit starscream in the face causing the seeker to grunt .Taking the advantage: Optimus uppercutted starscream , sending the seeker high into the air landing a few meters away. Knocked out.

Optimus looked over to king and gave the wrestler a nod, he was amazed at the strength of this masked human.

At that a moment a harsh deep voice rang out causing all of the fighting robots to stop what they are doing immediately like when a teacher enters a classroom. As king and optimus turned towards the new arrival. A large silver robot with scarlet eyes landed in the ground in front of them; he was taller than the three jets and twice as intimidating as the large canon strapped to his arm looked like it could destroy a small town.

"Megatron What folly is this? What do you want with the tournament and why do you risk the lives of all these innocent humans?" Optimus demanded.

" I want the mishima. PRime!" Megatron purred.

"Why? "

" They hold one of the finest technology on earth!" The warlord gave a grin.

"I will not let it fall into your hands!"

In response , optimus fired his weapon hitting the con leader by the shoulder. Megatron retaliated instantly , swiping his arm canon to fire at the prime. Optimus barely dodged the blast of energon which destroyed an entire building instantly, behind it.

King was lucky enough to be small to avoid the blast and he quickly made up his decision. Before any of the bots could notice , the wrestler ran up to a lamppost and grabbed it with both of hands. Using his supreme strength , he tore it off the ground and hurled it towards megatron like a harpoon. It hit the con leader right at the chest , stabbing it but not deep enough to cause any energon leaks or damage.

Megatron hissed a bit and took the lamppost off , before glaring at king who roared like a real jaguar . He raised a foot to stomp on the human , only for optimus to deliver a hard blow to the con leader's face. Sending him away.

The con leader attempted to strike the prime's face only for the prime to duck and kick megs right in the diode causing him to scream in pain. IT send some chuckles across the autobot ranks , even some of the warlord's lackeys (Especially starscream gave a chuckle).

"Why you!" Megatron snarled only to receive a tap from behind , he looked back to see skywarp with a worried face.

"DOnT!"

" I'm sorry my leader , but we have problems." Skywarp cutted his leader off as he pointed east of their direction.

In the dust cloud ,the image of an army battalion appeared with heavy machinery like attack choppers , humvees , tanks and apcs approached them.

Megatron snarled analyzing the situation and turned to optimus sharply. " The day is yours optimus , but one day your luck will run out! Decepticons! Back to the nemesis!"

Soon each of the cons transformed back to their alt modes and took off following their leader.

" Come back here cowards!" Yelled ironhide firing his blaster even though it hit none of the cons.

King looked at the fleeing robots , oblvious of what had just happened. What will the silver robot do with mishima tech? His thoughts were broken, when a red dot appeared on his chest.

The wrestler rolled to the side as a stray bullet flied towards the spot where he used to be.

" Optimus!" He called out which the prime kneeled towards his direction.

"Yes?"

" We have to go now! The tekken force is coming!"

" But we already made agreements with most of the human government."

" Thats not government soldiers that's a private army. A very evil private army." King retorted as he knew the atrocities that the tekken force does.

Optimus looked towards the advancing army , which was closer than ever before as they armed their weapons.

The prime turned to his troops." Autobots transform and roll out!"

In a flash , each bot turned into a specific vehicle of their programming. King's eyes widened beneath the mask as each bot shifted and he stepped back when the prime turned to a large red semi truck. They were beyond amazing.

Optimus opened his door to the wrestler. " King get in."

King didn't need to be told twice as he climbed up as optimus fired his engines and drove off with his warriors to the distance before any of the tekken force can come close.


	4. Chapter 4- Each others past

Jin looked out of his seat in the helicopter as it hovered above the spot on where the robots have been fighting earlier. It wasn't much of a spot now as it was abandoned and desolated with nothing more than destroyed buildings and infrastructure to fill in the loneliness.

"We're too late sir , they've run off." A tekken soldier reported on the ground.

" Search the area!" Nina ordered before turning to jin who was next to her. " are you really sure that the bots are here?"

" For the second time yes. The reports on a witnesses' phone show them fighting here and one of our men saw them fly away." Jin stated firmly.

" Jin , We're in a helicopter and from the video the robots were jets how can we-" nina was about to retort only to be cut off by jin.

" We will catch them , one way or another even if we have to tear the world apart for them." He snarled.

Nina immediately closed her mouth on this statement , it's always better to be quiet rather than face the wrath of your boss.

Break...

King reclined on the seats of the semi as they drove on a clear highway.

" So what are you robots?" The wrestler asked as he popped his shoulder.

" We are autobots from the distant planet of cybertron." Optimus replied through the stereo.

" So your from an another world?" King realized as he stared at the screen of the center console.

" Yes."

"So that explains a lot." The wrestler sighed and reclined back to his seat.

Jazz drove up next to the prime. " Yo prime , Do you think that we lost the army?"

"Yes jazz, we did and they don't seem to be following us anymore." Optimus reassured.

"Ah thats good. " Jazz sighs " just worried.

" Don't worry about it anymore jazz , We just need to get King back to his home. "

"Well won't he need a guardian?"

"Roadhandler can handle him." Replied the prime before he turned to king. " King , where do you live?"

" I live in mexico , but im staying at a hotel near here." The luchador replied as he looked at the screen.

" Are you sure its safe ?"

" Yes , thats where the other fighters stay and it doesn't allow any weapons in. Tekken soldiers won't come near."

" Good, I'm sending Roadhandler with you if that's okay?"

"It's okay."

Little later...

The beep of the electronic lock squeaked as king tapped his key-card to it and the whole room lighted up which made the little autobot's optics widen a bit as he had never stayed in a human-built infrastructure before as during the last two months , he stayed in the makeshift base he had with ironhide.

Though it was not as luxurious as this hotel. The room was big with two king size beds with expensive egyptian cotton covering it along with large silk pillows that were placed on top. It had a large flatscreen tv on the wall facing the beds and the bathroom was breathtaking as it had a large jacuzzi and power shower.

"Nice huh?" King remarked smiling behind the mask.

Roadhandler gave a nod. "Never stayed in a room like this, mostly in military bunkers."

"Not an easy childhood huh?" King remarked. "Me too, I was a street urchin in mexico til he came and took me in his orphanage."

"He?" Roadhandler raised a browplate and sat on the edge of a bed.

" The first king. " King ii sighed. " You see roadhandler I'm not the first man to wear this mask. "

"What?"

" King one donned this mask and he raised me and the other unfortunate kids, Unfortunately he was killed. "

"By who?"

"Ogre. The so called God of fighting. I was 24 at the time. With his death; the orphanage ,we had will crumble because we had no government funding especially with the political crisis at the time and the only money we had in circulations was the money from his wrestling matches. I donned his mask and joined fighting tournaments but i lost each one. I lost all hope til he came.." King paused as he rubbed the face of his mask.

"Who?"

" A mentor , he trained all of the first king's moves and with that i mastered each one of them. Sadly he's gone now. " King ended the story , obviously hiding armor king's involvement as it was a sensitive topic.

Roadhandler was at a lost for words as he never knew how tragic this human's upbringing was and it sorta reminded him of the war back home which also took ones precious to him.

" so what's your story roadhandler?" King asked as he removed his wrestling boots setting them to the side exposing his big feet.

"Well I was a drifter around my home planet, I ran away from home and mugged at the streets of iacon. I would snatch the credits of rich business bots or do some bodyguard work , til i was took in at the micromaster patrol program where we would do espionage work around the planet. The war came and we did a lot of spying and assassination of decepticon faction members. " Roadhandler explained.

"Oh i see we have a lot in common then , so where did you learn wrestling ?" King asked.

" I learned from an undergound fight club at pax tran , a crime ridden city like in your planet's country of brazil. "

"Okay so why are you on earth then?"

Roadhandler gave a sigh. " The war got so bad that the decepticons tried fleeing and we pursued them landing here at earth. We have been here on this planet since 1984."

King scratched the bottom of his mask , analyzing it. " mhhmm... Speaking of the decepticons , what's with the megatron guy?"

" He wanted to control everything in the universe thats why. That is when the autobots were formed as we fight for freedom." Roadhandler explains.

" Oh i see , so let me guess he needs the right tech and weapons for it?"

" Yeah."

"Thats why they are after they are after the mishima tech, then."

" Maybe."

" Well anyways , You guys will make sure he doesn't make sure he doesn't get his hands on it right?"

" That's correct. "

" Well then, if you need help bringing them down. Count me in. "

" That would be great." Roadhandler gave a smile and layed on the bed.

King gave a smile and removed his arm guards and got underneath the covers of the opposite bed.

" Goodnight Roadhandler." King said and he shut the lights.

" Goodnight king." The bot replied before going into a deep stasis.


	5. Chapter 5- Infiltration

" FAILURE!"

Megatron voice boomed all around the nemesis. Though the base was well-staffed and populated , many of the warlord's cronies prefer staying clear of him and find other important tasks on hand to avoid the con leader's rage.

Soundwave and starscream walked up before their leader ,weathering his tirades. The two were silent as megatron fumed and stalked back and forth.

After several moments, The con leader roared. " Why am i surrounded by imbeciles like you two!"

" Lord megatron , IT's your own fau-" Starscream was about to protest when the fist of his master connected with his face , knocking the seeker out.

"Idiot, you should have killed ironhide ,roadhandler and that human wrestler when you had the chance!" Megatron snarled as the body of his SIC hit the ground hard.

Soundwave stepped back as starscream layed on the ground , groaning a bit. Only to have megatron pull his chin up , forcing the third in command to look at him dead in the optics."

" YOu my loyal soundwave , i have a mission for you!" Megatron spoke with an eery calm voice despite his anger still present within the tone.

" Yes my lord , what shall it be?" Soundwave said , even though he choked a bit on his words. The third in command and his minions were always loyal to megatron with the driving force of fear backing them up.

" I want you to bring in your minions especially rumble and frenzy to infiltrate the mishima zaibatsu compound. While you hack into their systems and steal their equipment." Megatron ordered before he pushed soundwave's face off to the side.

" Yes my liege." He practically purred before walking away from his dear leader.

Break...

The sun broke over the hotel as roadhandler flicked open his optics to the sound of the tv turning on and the morning news broadcasted. The bot rubbed the back of his helm and sat up and glanced over the bed where king slept, however the wrestler wasn't there.

" King?" He called out to no reply.

A note fell from his chest and he reached out to read it. The note revealed that the wrestler went on to the hotel's gym for a morning workout and a jog. Roadhandler gave a smile at this before he turned on his comm to optimus, he didn't want any of his comrades to worry about him.

There was a few moments of ringing before the prime's voice boomed. " roadhandler is everything okay there."

" yes optimus everything is fine."

" Good , How's king?"

" He went out to go excercise." Roadhandler replied as he stood up and walked towards the window as the small simmer of light through the curtain shined at his face , making him close his optics a bit on the brightness.

" Alright , Keep an eye on him we are just around the corner if you need anything and I'm sending someone there for backup. Also Don't forget your mission!" Optimus reassured before ending the com.

Roadhandler slowly pulled the curtains apart exposing the room to the sun's rays . The bot whistled on the lovely view that is seen through their window; It was a clear beach with white sand and the water's currents smoothly grazed on it , bringing out what the sea ate. Before the beach was a green patio with fake grass where many of the hotel's guests ate their breakfast , a fence and some stairs separated them from the hot sand.

" Well Can't stay in this room forever. " The bot remarked before getting out of the room and down the floors.

Upon arriving on the lobby, he walked casually when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Turning his head , roadhandler looked up to see a muscular man with red hair wearing a white shirt and jeans . It was none other than hide in his human form, who immediately hugged the small bot.

Roadhandler chuckled and hugged the older mech back. " So your my backup huh?"

"Yup!" Ironhide grinned and released the small mech, letting him dust himself.

" Awww a pet and owner reunion?" A voice with a gentleman british accent spoke breaking their seance as both of them turned to see the source. There stood a tall young blonde european male wearing a white long sleeve shirt which was adorned by several coat of arms , He wore black leather gloves on his hands and a pair of red pants complete with grey shoes.

Roadhandler observed the human's face and recognized him as the human , he cross paths with two months before. He remembered him smirking at him.

" Yeah what's your problem with it? " Ironhide snapped as he balled up his right hand.

" Nothin, it's cute. " He smirked.

" I know you, your the human who smiled at me two months ago!" Roadhandler realized.

"That's right , Names Steve fox btw." The english boxer replied with a small bow.

" Names roadhandler and this is my manager hud" Roadhandler introduced and nudged ironhide a bit , hoping that this boxer didn't realize that hes the giant red robot.

" I know who you are , your the small robot who fought against king in the match last night and your the one who fought those flying ones out with the red bot. " Steve exclaimed.

" That's right , Well technically sometimes a bystander like me can do some hero work at times to save others from danger like the people in the arena."

"That's right, There is always a hero in us. Anyways catch ya later, roadhandler. " steve nodded and walked towards the elevator.

Ironhide took a breathe of relief as this human didn't recognize who he was.

" It's okay hide. Hey! let's check the beach out , the con business can wait!" Roadhandler grinned and ran out with ironhide following to join in the fun.

Meanwhile...

Rumble and frenzy landed on their feet as they slid through the vents of the maintenance facility of the mishima zaibatsu's main headquarters.

Frenzy dusted his shoulder as the transmission of their master soundwave boomed. "Come in frenzy , rumble. Do you copy?"

Rumble patched the com. "We copy soundwave."

" Are you in the maintenance facility?" Soundwave asked.

" Affirmative." Frenzy confirmed.

" Good, Now get close to the main systems in the main control room." Soundwave ordered before fully shutting down the com.

Frenzy and rumble turned to each other and nodded before going out of the room.

A few minutes later...

It didn't take long for the cassette brothers to reach the main control room as they cleverly snuck around the factory avoiding almost all of the tekken soldiers. Occasionally they would snap the neck of few who got too close.

Rumble walked up towards the screen and commed his master. " Soundwave I've arrived to the main control room."

" Good now put your digits into the usb drives and it should start the download." Replied soundwave in his iconic robotic voice.

Rumble gave a nod and he lifted the tip of his finger revealing a data spike which the cassette stabbed into the main port. Soon the download of all data began on a fast pace and pretty soon rumble got what wanted.

" Mission accomplish-"

Rumble was about to exclaim when he was shot with an electrical bolt , knocking him out cold to the ground. Frenzy tried to look for the assailant who got his brother only to get the same treatment.

The cassette gritted his dentas trying to fight the electricity waves and he looked up to see a human with a black suit and spikey hair looking down at him with a small smirk before he finally went out cold.

*******  
Jin watched as frenzy finally went out cold on the floor. He looked to his right and gave a nod to the soldier who shot the electrical bolts at it.

" Good work." Jin praised as the soldier gave a nod.

Nina walked in alongside her boss and she gasped at the unconcious bodies of the two cassette bots , only to have jin turn to her.

" Who are these robots jin? " She asked as she looked down at the purple one which was rumble.

" We found them barge in here stealing our data." He replied. " Also they have the same symbol as the giant ones on TV, so surely they are the same kind."

" Are you sure about this? But the ones on tv are huge and these are human size." Nina retoreted as she kicked the unconcious form of frenzy a bit.

" Look at their symbols nina." Jin replied as he kneeled beside frenzy and pointed at his symbol which was a purple pointy face.

The blonde assassin looked at it a bit when the realization came. " Maybe you are right."

Jin gave a wicked grin before he turned towards some of his men. " Take these two to the lab for inspection and interrogation." 


	6. Chapter 6- Meeting Armor King and Julia

Roadhandler backhanded a beach volleyball back to a young native american woman with brown eyes and medium length brown hair , which was braided. She wore a native american headress with two feathers on one side, along with a greenmini vest with mini shorts.

The girl passed back to the bot , who patted it back. She jumped up to pass it back only for the ball to pass her, scoring the bot a point.

" Nice one." she complimented.

Roadhandler grinned and passed it to hide , who immediately did a smash towards her and it was a little to strong as she landed on the sand after it hit her on the stomach.

Ironhide gasped and rushed over to her and helped her back up to her feet. " Oh I'm sorry about that guess i was too strong. What's your name btw?"

The girl fixed one feather on her head and smiled. " It's okay and my name is julia...Julia chang."

" Nice to meet you julia , My name is Hud jones and my robot buddy there is roadhandler."

" I know who he is. He fought king and those giant robots on TV" Julia smiled as she held the ball. " Guess I need a teammate for this."

" I will be your teammate!" A voice declared.

Turning their heads , they saw a surprising individual. He was clad in gray armor made up of spikes and gauntlets, He also wore boots. He had a clear muscular build and was darkskinned . One feature however was striking, he wore a jaguar mask like king. But unlike king , this mask was gray and had red and green eyes.

"Armor king!" Julia smiled and went over to hug her friend, who returned the gesture.

Roadhandler and Ironhide widened their optics on this revelation in front of them. There's Two kings?!

Julia smiled and turned to the pair. " meet armor king "

The grey version king looked up to the pair and gave a slight nod with a roar like the king. " Hello"

Ironhide gave a slight nod to the armored wrestler. "So theres two of you kings?"

" No. its quite obvious that we are quite different." Armor king replied firmly sounding like a roar.

" Yeah aside from the armor and such." Roadhandler sarcastically smirked.

" Are we gonna resume this game or you two skinheads are gonna waste me and julia's time?" Armor king snapped and crossed his arms.

The small bot sighed and gave a nod as julia tossed the ball.

Meanwhile...

King jogged a length ways across the path on the beach , he kept an even pace as he wiped a sweat coming down his large exposed chest. He wasn't bothered by the breathing on his nask as he grew quite used to it during his training with armor king years ago.

He stopped on one track to catch his breath as his powerful lungs intake the clean air refreshing it and bringing the CO2 out.

The luchador stretched his arms til a ball landed infront of him , it rolled til it hitted his feet. He reached down to grab it when another hand wrapped around the ball and the owner and king met eye contact into the atmosphere.

"Master?" King gasped as armor king stood up holding the ball between his arm and body.

" Nope, i am not your master." He stated gruffy .

" But how can this be? Your already dead!?"

The armored luchador gave a slight irritated growl. " Does it look like i am dead?"

King was about to open his mouth to reply to the other wrestler when all of a sudden a red dot appeared on his chest.

A shot rang out as king rolled out of the way , narrowly dodging a 50 cal. Bullet from a sniper rifle.

Armor king dropped to the ground and rolled sidewards as another shot is fired , the bullet this time hit a beachgoer by the forehead killing the innocent man.

It sent immediate panic all around beach as more shots were fired taking out some innocent civilians , while some humvees drove up to the scene baring the infamous logo of the mishima. The armored trucks stopped and the soldiers stepped out and fired their weapons straight towards the direction of roadhandler and julia.

Roadhandler immediately tackled the native fighter to the ground as the shots came , while hide ran off to find a spot to go to transform. King rolled behind a rock as the soldiers advanced towards the bot and the girl, he had to do something about this before the evil corporation could harm his friends.

The wrestler lunged towards one soldier and grabbed his neck lifting him up to the air, his colleague aimed his gun to shoot king , but the luchador used the trooper he was holding to block all the shots before he kicked the lifeless corpse towards his companion knocking him out on the ground.

Two more soldiers arrive and point their weapons at king ,only for armor king to grab both their heads from behind. He knocked both their heads together knocking them out at once . He watched as their bodies fell to the ground as the remaining soldiers ran up and took aim at him. Before any of them could fire their guns , a red toyota van rammed them off .Knocking them all away .

Armor King widened his eyes behind his mask ,clearly surprised at the sudden appearance of the vehicle.

The Van opened its doors. "Get in if you wanna live!"

" What the? First the mishima comes here and now a Talking van?!" Armor king remarked reluctant to board the strange vehicle.

King bumped the shoulder of his counterpart. "Do what he says!" He said before boarding at the drivers seat.

Roadhandler carried julia in and slid the doors shut as armor king still stared at the van stumped at the actions of his colleagues.

"WHAT IN THE FRAG ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" The van demanded.

"Hell no I don't trust you!" Armor king crossed his arms when he heard the blades of a helicopter. Turning to the source ,it revealed a large squadron of Jin Kazama's private army heading towards them.

Armor king gulped and ran towards the van , jumping into the drivers seat ; shoving king to the passenger side in the process.

"HEY!" King retorted at the rude gesture.

"NO HEYS! just tell this van to get the hell out of here!" Armor king frantically said and grabbed a hold of the gear shift only for it to suddenly jerk forward.

"What the?"

"I'll drive." The radio suddenly spoke before the engine revved and in a flash they were away with some helicopters chasing them.

Break...

Jin watched the event unfold through the screen at his office with nina beside him. Together they watched as their attack choppers gave chase to the red van that held the small robot and the three tournament fighters; king , armor king and julia chang.

" Enagage anyone whose in your way i want the small robot." Jin ordered to the captain through a handheld radio.

" Yes sir , how about the fighters?" He asked.

" Kill them but get king alive , he should know something about those robots." The CEO replied.

" Affirmative sir."

Nina turned towards her superior. " Isn't two robots enough jin? The two bots we have in the lab are already being examined and are good fighters, why would we need this one?"

Jin smirked at this " The twins we have in the lab are just a pair in the same species, we should get all of them to create a powerful army."

" But sir , isn't our army already strong enough ? "

" Nothing is enough nina." Jin scoffed and returned to watching the whole chase unfold.

Meanwhile...

Ironhide swevred to the right as a shell from a mishima tank landed infront of them. He took evasive manuevers forcing his passengers to hold on to whatever sturdy object inside of him.

Armor king gripped the center console as the veteran took a sharp right into a parking lot , while king held onto his seat tight.

Julia almost felt sick in the experience As she held a hand over her mouth and the other by the seatbelt strap , roadhandler wrapped around her to stay in place.

" Sorry for inconvenience guys, but i have to be fast to loose this guys." Ironhide apologized through the radio.

" Just do what you can to shake these guys hide!" Roadhandler yelled as he held onto his seat.

Armor king raised a brow on this calling and despite being shook around , he asked. " HIDE? WHO THE HECK IS HIDE?"

" I'll explain when we get clear." Ironhide reassured.

The red bot began to climb up the parking lot ramps with two mishima humvees following close behind him. One humvee fired at him using a turret mounted on the roof , even though they merely deflect off the autobot's armor.

" Do something about these guys roady!" Ironhide begged as he shifted gears.

" On it!"

Roahandler took out his blaster and slid open his door and leaned out as the humvee continued its assault.

He fired blowing the car up , killing the soldiers in it.

The last humvee drove up alongside hide and rammed him broadside.

" Huh you wanna play bumper cars eh?" Ironhide sarcadtically remarked before ramming the military vehicle , forcing off it to a barricade. The armored car crashed through the wall , sending it several stories down killing its occupants.

Roadhandler shut the door as hide reached up to the roof only to find themselves surrounded by several attack choppers, the red van dodged a torpedo before he saw a broken down barricade with the sign of deadend painted on it.

Ironhide boosted his engines and sped up as armor king began to panic on where this bot was heading to.

" Hold onto your butts!" Ironhide declared as sped off breaking through the concrete.

"OHHHH MY GOOOD!" Julia screamed.

Ironhide landed roughly on an open park and he sped through the grass with the helicopters still in hot pursuit.

" I'm gonna be sick..." Julia groaned.

" Relax young lady it will be all over soon." Ironhide soothed. " Roady take those helicopters out now!"

The wrestler bot slid the door once more and shot two of them , causing the copters to blow up and crashed to the ground in a heap. The remaining choppers suffered the same feet , seconds later.

With the coast clear, ironhide broke through the parks fence and went back to the normal roads with his human occupants groaning in the jolt they expereinced.

An hour later...

Ironhide found himself a nice quiet abandoned factory and he skidded to a halt to let his human passengers catch their breathe.

He opened his doors as roadhandler and the others stepped out. King limped out and leaned to ironhide's side catching his breathe while julia vomitted on the ground near him. Armor king went out and gripped his stomach, resisting the urge to throw up but he managed to control his bowels.

Roadhandler went over to king and put a hand on his shoulder. " You okay?"

King inhaled and smiled behind his mask and patted the bots arm back. " Yeah I've had worse than this."

Armor king recollected himself as ironhide honked his horn causing the luchador to jump.

" Hey armor king, you okay?" Ironhide asked tho, he is resisting the urge to laugh his aft off at the wrestler's reaction.

" Never better van. Now it's time for some answers. What the hell are you?" Armor king demanded as he watched the van.

" Alright then."

Armor king widened his eyes as the van in front of him transformed into a 6 meter tall robot with a red body and a gray face with blue eyes. His grin revealed teeth similar to a human except its colored like his face.

"Your...Your the red robot?!" The wrestler stuttered as he looked up clearly shocked.

Ironhide gave a nod. "Yes i am."

"Whoa." Julia exclaimed as she walked next to armor king and both looked up awestruck.

"Well I guess you want answers now right?" Asked ironhide.

Both fighters looked at him and gave a nod slowly as the veteran gave a sigh.

" So here it goes..."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7- PLans

Rumble groaned as he opened his optics , his vision slightly fuzzy due to the electronical jolt awhile ago that knocked him out. He looked around trying to remember what happened in the mishima lab awhile ago before they were captured.

He tried to standup only to see himself tied up to the table , he was on. He frantically tried the restraints and looked around to see frenzy on the opposite table, Unconscious.

"Frenzy wake up!" Rumble called out trying to break his arms free, but frenzy was still knocked out and unresponsive.

" I see you are awake." A Voice spoke.

Rumble turned his helm around trying to look for the source only to be jerked back laying on the table.

Footsteps approached his direction then a man loomed over him.

"Who are you?" rumble asked as he looked up to the human , whose facial features were still hidden by the darkness.

" I am Jin kazama and you work for me now." The human answered.

" The Frag i work for ..." Rumble retorted only to be zapped by at least 15,000 volts of electricity.

Jin laughed at the sight of the rebellious robot. " Now you are gonna tell me the name of the company that made you."

Despite being electrocuted , rumble cracked a malicious grin. " made? hahah how can a group of primitive humans build me?"

" Oh so your telling me your not made?" Jin asked. " Mhmphm, so your telling me your born then? What are you then?"

" Not telling you. You Disgusting Human!" Rumble snapped.

" huh then we'll be here all day then." Jin smirked before turning up the voltage making rumble scream more in pain.

Meanwhile...

" So your telling me that , there was a war between giant robots throughout the galaxy? is that right?" Armor king asked.

Ironhide nodded his helm. " Yes."

" So this megatron guy what does he want really?" Julia asked.

" To control everything and he uses his army to coerce his power all around the universe." Ironhide replied.

" I don't like him already." Armor king remarked as he crossed his arms.

" And you're not gonna like him when you meet in person. " Roadhandler remarked as he sat on a crate.

" He's bad news then. We have the mishima after us then we have this guy. " King remarked.

"Pretty much." Ironhide sighed before he continued. " oh um king , speaking of the mishima why did they attack their hotel? i thought you said weapons or goons aren't allowed."

King shrugged with a small Catlike snarl. " They always say , when jin kazama want something, he won't stop til'he gets it."

" Just like Megatron then... wait, who's jin kazama?" Roadhandler asked.

" The head of the mishima , Like your megatron he wants to control everything. " Julia explained.

" Mhmm sounds like he and megatron could be the perfect partner in crime." Ironhide remarked as he sat down on the ground.

" Well lets not hope the two meet. " King suggested and stretched his arms.

The group needed their head in agreement before armor king broke the silence. " Well what are we gonna do now? We are probably wanted throughout the whole country now and we have no money , since all are at the hotel. Which is probably looted right now."

"Well I think its time for all of you to come me and roahandler's base, I don't think its found yet by this mishima. " Ironhide suggested.

" Should we?" julia asked the two masked wrestlers.

" We don't have a choice , we either stay here and be found by the mishima or be safe with them. " King explained.

" Guess your right." Armor king sighed.

...

" Frenzy rumble , Come in!" Soundwave called on his com.

The reply was static , which had been since the two cassettes breached the mishima headquarters. Soundwave began to worry for the two , after loosing contact. He feared the worse had come for his two brothers.

Wasting no time , the decepticon communications ran inside the facility. He did his best to avoid patrolling tekken soldiers, occasionally transforming to his radio form to hide between tight spaces.

As a radio, he floated towards a moving a truck in which he landed within the loading bay and hid among the boxes. Dodging several patrols , he reached the doors of the laborator. The energon signatures of the two cassettes led him there , he transformed to his botform and as he was about to hack the door. A great volt of electricity circuited throughout his body , freezing him still and making him go KO on the ground.

Jin approached the fallen figure with a soldier at his side. " Thats three of them, tag them and bring them in for interrogation."

" Yes sir." The soldier replied.

Meanwhile...

Ironhide pulled up at what seems to be an old railyard by a river and near an old mill where farmers stack produce for shipment. The place didn't look like much from the outside.

" So where is it then?" King asked.

" Just be patient." Ironhide replied as he activated a switch which caused a gate between two coaches to open and he drove in.

The base was decent in size with some monitors that hung from the walls and two bunkbeds definitely designed for bots was placed near them.

The trio looked in awe at the place , it was huge for some hunans for crying out loud tho cramped for bots.

The veteran let his human friends step out first before he transformed to his botform starting up some screens and inputting a password in each.

" Whoa, cool base you guys have!" Julia exclaimed.

Roadhandler hummed as a nod in response as ironhide messaged his autobot comrades through the screen about their escape from the mishima.

" That was a narrow escape from the mishima hide, good work." Optimus complimented from the other line.

" Yeah it was, thought for once no calling u guys for backup but then again it risks exposing us." Ironhide mused as he sent it.

" That's still good self-reliance hot-shot, anyways the humans...are they safe?" Optimus asked.

" Yeah they are, brought them here at base." The veteran replied.

" Good ironhide , I'll send more backup to your location. We are a little busy with megatron over here, but we can manage." Optimus replied before cutting off.

King looked up to the red robot who just turned off the monitor. " Was that optimus?"

Ironhide turned around and kneeled for the wrestler. " Yeah it was."

" What did he say?" Roadhandler walked up.

" Well he's sending backup towards our location, but he isn't coming because megatron is busy dealing with him." Ironhide sighed.

"Mhmm I don't think us and that backup would be enough stop the mishima?" Armor king remarked as he leaned to a wall.

" What?" The entire group to him.

He shrugged as he explained. " The mishima will be relentless just like these so called decepticons. It's better we get rid of them first before the robots."

" Well your kinda right there armor." Julia began. " With the war with g corporation should leave it in a vunrelable state."

" Wait what's the g corporation?" Roadhandler asked.

" A rival company , the mishima is having a war with it now so to speak." King spoke.

" Mhmm interesting, so whats the whole plan now? Now without prime there for us." Roadhandler finalized.

" Well we should get rid of both organizations." Armor king crossed his arms.

" How are we gonna do that?!" Cried julia.

" Well we ain't the only fighters in this whole damn tournament."

" Whoa now guys , we just got here and now we are talking about the downfall of two potential allies of megatron. " Ironhide remarked.

" My Point is we have to strike them back before they find us again." Armor king stated as he crossed his arms.

Ironhide and roadhandler looked at each other at that statement. To be honest, armor king is right at some points as the mishima is acting a bit like the earth's version of the decepticons and with jin kazama having traits similarly to the con leader. The duo of bots were silent for a while befor ironhide spoke.

" Well I'm not optimus prime , but the way your sounding these two corporations post a huge threat to the world's peace and freedom. And as an autobot we believe that freedom is the right for all sentient beings and if this mishima is willing to sacrifice the lives of innocents , that is not acceptable and therefore they do need to be stopped."

The three fighters immediately looked up upon the old bot finishing that statement. King was taken by surprise at that and so was julia.

Roadhandler sighed and rubbed his helm. " We have been attacked relentlessly by this organizations and well i suggest that we should keep running but that will lead to nothing, plus both organizations are a potential ally to megatron and therefore they need to be stopped."

The three human fighters nodded as ironhide spoke. " Okay so what's the plan?"

" We gather the fighters." Says armor king.


	8. Chapter 8- The manji party leader

King and roadhandler jumped off from a white and red jet-plane named skyfire as he is one of the backups sent by optimus to help the group , the two landed on their feet as skyfire hovered a few more seconds.

" Give me a com when you guys already have the recruit." Skyfire stated.

Roadhandler gave a nod before the plane soared up and dashed away to the skylines.

" Interesting friend of yours eh?" King remarked looking up.

" Yeah."

King nodded and walked forwards into the junction , the street was heavily damaged by artilery fire and desolate buildings hang by an inch just minutes before falling off.

Roadhandler looked around " heh some battle came here , hey king who's our first recruit?"

" A ninja squid thing named yoshimitsu." King answered walking forwards.

" Squid thing? " Roahandler raised a brow plate.

" Honestly I don't know what thing he is, but he is a good gu-" king was about to finish a shot rang out sounding like a tank fire, in a flash roadhandler tackled king to the side as a shell landed near them blowing a building to dust.

King nodded his head in thanks for the save before standing up to see two tanks with the g corporation rolling their way.

" I knew they would appear sooner or later." King remarked with a jaguar roar and charged at the leading tank. He shoulder rammed it causing the tank to stop dead in its tracks , he delivered a punch denting a large bump the tanks front. The co driver of the tank got up and operated the machine gun to shoot the wrestler, but roadhandler wa quick enough to shoot him before he could.

King flexed his muscles a bit as he literally began to lift the tank off the ground effortlessly and heave to the other tank , destroying them both. The luchador gave out a loud jaguar roar signalling his victory.

Roadhandler still couldn't believe his optics at the pure Strength of this human.

" He's probably a mutant." Roadhandler remarked under his breathe.

King turned to the bot. " Let's go before more show up."

Roadhandler nodded and ran with him.

A little later...

King and roadhandler ran towards a clearing in what used to be a city roundabout, roahandler began to ponder.

" You sure he's here? How do you know all this?" Roahandler asked.

" A friend of mine named alisa guided us here , if you remember her at the tournament she's the cyborg girl." King explained.

Roadhandler thought about it a moment as he remembered a pink and red haired Caucasian girl passing by him once two months ago at the waiting room back at the signup, she gave him a polite smile back then.

" So thats her? "

" Yup." King replied when all of a sudden a sword landed near his feet , he let out a cat like shriek and stepped back as a figure landed in front of them. A tall figure with a white and red skeletal armor each shoulder had a round design resembling an octopus at the design of his mask. His eyes glow within the mask. He basically looks a like cross between an octopus and a human. It was him, the leader of the manji party yoshimitsu.

" Who goes there?" He spoke in japanse that sounded like a cybergenetic voice.

" Whoa yoshi , its just me king." King spoke , clearly understanding the asian language.

" Kingu? " He asked as he took his sword of the ground.

The wrestler nodded as roadhandler walked up alongside him.

" So what do you want from me? " The ninja asked eyeing the newcomer. " And who's this robot?"

" I'm roadhandler." The autobot spoke casually and raised a hand to shake to which the space ninja replied by bowing as a japanse tradition.

The autobot was a little weirded out by the gesture but still returned it awkwardly as king continued.

" We need your help."

" Help in what?"

" Taking down the mishima."

Yoshimitsu was instantly taken by surprise at this statement . " You must be joking are you?"

King shook his head. " They are ravaging this world as we speak and we are not enough to take it down along with kazama...now will you aid us?"

The ninja thought about it a moment , images of pain and suffering caused by heihaci mishima purged his mind along with the betraying deeds done by bryan fury also appeared. The world has suffered too much and it will not survive with the mishima or g corporation still active.

He nodded his head , making king smile behind his mask. Before eitheir the two could speak a bullet landed between them.

" G corporation grunts!" Yoshimitsu snarled and faced the squad as they aimed their guns. They fired but their bullets were obsolege against the manji leader's armor , he unsheated both his swords and charged at the battalion.

King and roadhandler watched as the ninja expertly sliced and hacked off limbs off the goons in extremem percision that none of them even know he was there . Yoshimitsu sheated his swords as the bodies fell on the ground.

" By primus.." roadhandler breathe amazed at this.

Yoshimitsu turned to the pair. " Now where do we begin?"

Roadhandler stepped forward and activated his com. " Now."

Yoshimitsu looked at the little bot , when the roar a jet engine is heard. An white and red aircract lowered near them and the ninja looked surprised at this revelation.

" Where did this come from?" He thought as the jet opened his door.

" Yo , roady is this the new recruit?" Jetfire asked.

" Yup." Roadhandler turned to the ninja and usbered him forwards to which he did reluctantly. The three fighters jumped in and in a flash they disappeared through the horizon.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9- Facing the Fury

Ironhide walked along some darkened city streets with armor king sitting on his shoulder looking around.

" This place heckles me to my nerves." He remarked as he soon jumped off the bot's shoulder.

" So who are we looking for here?" Ironhide asked as he looked at the luchador now walking in front of him.

" A big guy named bob , alisa just sent me these coordinates." answered back in jaguar purrs.

Hide nodded when an engine noise suddenly gets their attention. They turned to heads to see a yellow VW veetle headed their way.

Armor king raised his fist ready to defend himself just in case when all of a sudden the little car turned to a small yellow robot with horns and blue eyes.

Ironhide smiled at the mini bot. " Better late then never bee."

Bumblebee exhaled. " Sorry got caught between some fighting had to sneak here. Which is hard for a yellow non military vehicle, also Optimus sent me in for some extra backup."

He looked down at the masked armored wrestler and smiled. " Who's this hide?"

" This is armor king."

Bumblebee kneeled to the luchadors level. " Nice to meet you I'm Bumblebee." He offered a servo.

Armor king hesistantly grabbed it , but seeing bee had a gentle nature he soon processed him as one of the good ones.

" Nice to meet you to." He responded in roars.

Bumblebee smiled and looked up at hide. " So where's the contact?"

" Well allow me to lead the way." Armor king gestured to which the two bots soon followed.

Later..

They walked a few lenghtways along some destroyed buildings and tanks that once belonged to the g corporation.

" Jeez what happened to this place?" Bee remarked looking around.

"War ravaged like the rest." Armor king remarked as he examined a dead body of a local government soldier before moving on.

His focus was broken when numerous screams echoed around the block as several unarmed soldiers retreated from unknown source. They tried to run when all of a sudden a large tank was thrown into their direction crushing all the troops underneath it.

A sinister evil male laugh followed the explosion.

Armor king gave a growl at this , he knew who this laugh belonged to...

The luchador picked up pace bringing his walking to a jog followed by the two bots.

Coming into street view , the killer of the soldiers was revealed. There stood a tall muscular shirtless man with grey hair and military pants standing on a destroyed hunk of a tank. Laughing evily.

" Bryan Fury!" Roared armor king as he cleneched his fists.

The madman turned towards the wrestler and gave a small sinister smirk.

" Never thought i would see you here." Bryan laughed as he hopped down from the tank.

" I knew you were behind this! Aiding g corporation cronies!"

" Cronies?" Bryan laughed. " Nah i was just using them to draw in fresh prey like you!"

The ex commando lunged towards the wrestler intending to beat him to death like he did with most of his victims most recently an obese martial artist named bob.

Armor king grabbed ahold of his arm and bodyslammed to the floor , only for bryan to kick him off to a wall. Wasting no time , armor king immediately stood up just as the two bots arrived on the scene.

" Fight someone your own size!" Bumblebee yelled which got Bryan's attention.

Turning his head to the small bot , he laughed enjoying the opportunity. Out of nowhere , he grabbed a missile launcher and shot it towards the yellow horned robot.

Ironhide worrying for bee's safety threw himself infront of the missile , taking the hit. He wasn't harmed much but he and bee were sent flying to a building apparently knocked out.

The commando laughed at their end.

" Fools!"

Seemingly distracted by the two bots , bryan failed to notice as armor king got him in a headlock . Bryan choked a bit on the tightening grip before he grabbed the wrestler and tossed him off towards a car.

Bryan laughed again and got out his pistol, intending to end the fight once and for all when all of a sudden a foot kicked him away to a distance.

Ironhide had finally recolleted from the blast and picked armor king with a servo.

" You alright?"

" Been through worse." The luchador replied as he dusted himself.

Bryan groaned and stood up to see the sight of the red robot helping armor king. He growled at the sight and decided to pull out his mini gun to end this once for all.

The gun's cyndrical started to roll when all of a sudden , bryan felt a blade run across his body and some pain on his chest. Coughing a bit , he turned his head to spot the culprit. It was yoshimitsu.

Bryan gasp at the sight of the manji squid ninja who drove the sword deeper to his chest.

"I promise i would find you you bastard." The ninja growled before pulling his sword out of bryan and slicing him vertically in half.

Yoshimitsu jumped out of the area as bryan yelled to the skies as he emitted a bright light exploding him to pieces. Ending him forever.

" Retribution!" Yoshimotsu placed his sword back to his sheathe turning his head towards the clearly surprised group.

Armor king broke from his surprise and walked towards the ninja. " Fancy seeing you here."

" You too , are you teamed up with the robots to armor king?"

" Yeah how did you know?" Armor king raised a brow behind his mask.

" The other king picked me up , I'm in the fight with the mishima now." Yoshimitsu began " Also , your supposed to be recruit bob is dead."

" Now how did you know that this time?" Armor king sighed slightly irritated.

" King told me again along with alisa , i just came here to give bryan fury the punishment he deserves." Yoshimitsu replied. " Also to provide additional backup."

" Alright then." Armor king turned to the bots who were simply tapping their foot.

" What now?" Ironhide asked.

" We'll have to find another recruit." Armor king sighed.


	10. Chapter 10- Old Partner

The rest of the recruiting didn't go exactly as planned as jin had almost all the fighters captured to be placed in his mishima headquarters' prison. However one such fighter was able to slip through the net and it was none other than king's old rival and now best friend. "Craig Marduk", who has defended himself well from all his attackers.

Rather than usually roadhandler , Bumblebee came with king to extract his friend as roadhandler went off on a seperate mission with ironhide.

" So where is he king?" Bee asked as he drove along with king inside of him.

" He's around here somewhere." King said as he stepped out of the beetle which trabsformed to the small horned autobot scout.

Then suddenly his sensors flashed and he patted king's back. " We have some company king."

King sniffed the air like a real jaguar should and gave a nod. " You ain't kidding."

At that moment several tekken force humvees emerged from a street corner as bee took out his blaster while king stood his ground with open arms.

" Come on!" King roared feral as the turrets opened fired. Thinking quickly , king tore off a parked cars hood and used it as a shield to delfect oncoming bullets.

Bumblebee shot four of the humvees blowing them up along with all soldiers within it as he kicked one away.

The humvee shooting at king stopped and focused on shredding the shield of the wrestler. King gave a growl and started to move towards the humvee still holding the shield when the turret overheated and stopped firing. Taking the opportunity , king threw his shield knocking the turret operator out. He then charged at the humvee with a big shoulder ram sending the armored car to its side and making the occupants scream inside , king then grabbed the fender of vehicle and hurled it to the side crushing the passengers.

The last humvee drove towards bee intending to ram the small bot , when all of a sudden force stopped the vehicle. The turret driver turned around to see a massively muscular bald man with a tattoo , wearing only green shorts holding the rear end up making the vehicles wheels spin unable to move. It was marduk!

Craig gave a small smirk to the soldier. " Need a hand?". He said before hurling the car up with a small flick , sending to a crashy flaming heap down the hill.

King dusted his hands as he turned to around to see marduk just standing at the spot on where he hurled the humvee.

" Craig!" The luchador called out in jaguar roars as he ran up to his best friend who bearhugged him upon arrival.

" Yo king! , Been looking for you man!" Craig grinned as he put king down from his crushing hug.

" I've been looking for you to , where have you been?"

" Hiding in the gyn when jin's men attacked me." Craig rubbed the back of his head as bee soon walked up to the pair of wrestlers.

Craig looked up to the autobot scout and slightly jumped a bit on the sight of the newcomer.

" Who are you?!"

Bumblebee smiled and put his servos up " relax I'm a friend of king's"

King chuckled at his partner's reaction and clapped his shoulder. " Relax marduk bee here is a friend and he's gonna help us take out jin."

Craig went silent and looked at both of them before speaking with a smile. " Well a friend of king is a friend of mine." He raised a hand to bee , who offered a finger to which both shook .

" So where do we start?" Craig asked as he let go of bee's finger.

" Now" king said as bee transformed into a beetle which surprised craig.

" Oh i forgot he can turn into this." King explained and got in the drivers seat as craig got in the passenger before bee drove off away leaving dust behind him.


End file.
